


Random Drabbles

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grace Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Schmoop, Teasing, Varying Warnings, Varying ratings, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just random Dean/Cas drabbles. Ratings and warnings vary. Updated whenever I come up with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 200  
> oral sex, teasing

Dean teased Cas, kneeling between Cas’s legs, mouthing at his balls lightly while lazily moving his hand on Cas’s cock, knowing full well it wasn’t nearly enough, and making the most of it.

Dean shifted to flicking his tongue over Cas’s cockhead, bestowing tiny, openmouthed kisses there, tonguing the slit a little just to hear Cas gasp and get Cas’s hand curl into a fist in Dean’s hair, where it petted slow circles when Dean inched his mouth lower, takin more in, listening to the long, grateful sigh coming from Cas. Dean pulled back up.

He lapped at the precome seeping steadily, sucking a bit to get more of the tangy taste on his tongue, unable to resist twirling his tongue, stroking the sensitive tip of Cas’s cock, the low grunts coming from the back of Cas’s throat going straight to Dean’s cock.

The hand in Dean’s hair became more insisting, pushing his head down, but Dean resisted, grinning when Cas got evidently frustrated, a small whine escaping from him.

Cas began to thrust his hips up, clearly determined to face-fuck Dean, holding his head still by his hair.

All Dean could do was groan and smile around his mouthful.


	2. Here For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: 300  
> fluff, minor angst

When Dean stepped out of the shower and into the living area of the motel room, the first thing he noticed was how stiffly Cas was sitting at the table, maps and books strewn all over the surface, Castiel staring into the distance with unseeing eyes. It was clear he was mulling something over and over in his head, much like he’d done for the past few months trying to work an angle on the Heaven issue.

Quickly, Dean adjusted the towel around him and stepped behind Cas, raising his hands to Cas’s shirt-clad shoulders, starting him. He must’ve really been deep.

When Dean’s fingers prodded the tense muscles in Cas’s shoulders, he sighed deeply, letting his head drop down to meet Dean’s eyes.

There were wrinkles around Cas’s eyes Dean had never seen before. Nothing like the laugh lines Dean loved and did his best to bring forth as often as possible. No, these were the opposite of that. Dean kept going, thumbing the knotted kinks in Cas’s muscles, not stopping when Cas straightened his head, then tiredly letting it fall forward.

After a while of Dean kneading Cas’s neck, Cas sighed deeply, shuddering through his entire being. Dean could imagine his eyes being closed, a frown on his brow. What he’d give to wipe that away from Cas’s face. But right now, this was all he had to give. That, and a silent, obsolete prayer it would be enough for now.

Cas sighed again, holding his breath briefly before letting it out again, his shoulders relaxing minutely, and Dean taking the opportunity to massage them a little deeper.

After a while, Cas flopped his head back to see Dean, his features softened, his eyes bright. “That’s fantastic, Dean.”

Cas’s smile was all the thanks Dean would ever need.

***


	3. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: 200  
> Fluff

Dean stopped short, his coffee lifted half-way to his lips, when the light came through the diner window, lifting shadows off Castiel’s face, across the table, where the angel was sipping from his cup, unaware of the eyes drinking in every passing moment.

Dean’s heart thumped almost painfully at how peaceful Cas looked here, his brow smooth and his lips curved in an almost-smile so beautiful Dean’s first instinct was to kiss him, and never let go of this moment where the endless gears of Cas’s mind had come to a pause, where they could just sit without anything chasing them onwards.

Cas put his cup down on the table, switching his gaze from looking through the window to catch Dean’s eyes, and Dean felt dizzy for a moment, sure that his mouth was hanging open, as he was sure he could see Cas’s grace shining through his eyes. A blink later, it was still there, but now as the sunlight it was, shaping everything softer.

Cas smiled, fully, reaching to take Dean’s hand in his own, the touch doing nothing but adding to the magic of the moment.

Dean’s answering smile couldn’t have been brighter, nor their kiss sweeter.

***


	4. Inappropriate Moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature/Explicit  
> Word count: 200  
> masturbation, voyerism

Castiel didn’t mean it like this, but the circumstances were what they were.

Rooted on the spot, Cas could see Dean in the shower, the door ajar, Dean’s hand working his cock in long strokes, leaning his arm against the wall.

It would have made sense to announce his arrival, Cas knew that, but there was something holding him back, something that made him devour what he was seeing, his blood running hot at the small mewls escaping Dean’s lips, the way his face was slack, eyes closed, head thrown back, so obviously thinking he was alone.

Cas swallowed hard, pressing his fingers along his thighs, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his slacks, before clenching his hands into fists, staying still. He wanted to see this to the end.

Dean’s pace picked up, the sounds coming from him growing louder, his shoulders tensing and his teeth gritting hard, and his hips meeting his hand in sharp thrusts.

Cas had to adjust himself, the sight of Dean like this turning his mouth dry and hardening his cock to almost unbearable, but he waited.

And he was rewarded, once Dean came in bursts against the shower wall, moaning for “Cas, Cas, _Cas_.”


	5. More Free Than Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen/Mature  
> Word count: 200  
> bondage, dom!Cas

Cas is stoic during the binding, his feelings betrayed only by his sure hands unnecessarily caressing Dean’s calves roaming over the skin of his buttocks. Cas is still wearing his trench coat the fever in his mind not allowing him to step away from Dean long enough to divest his coat.

Dean’s eyes are glowing as the rope tightens on his skin, Cas’s deft fingers making them perfect. It’s a trance Dean and Cas share, exclusively.

And then Cas sheds his coat and rolls up his sleeves, keeping his eyes on Dean on his hands and knees. Once Cas returns next to the bed, he drags his fingernails across Dean’s back, neck to tailbone, slow and loving, a sure way to make Dean shiver in anticipation.

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then swallows hard, staying right put the way Cas had him present, his arms wound together with intricate knots of rope, pushing his elbows together, his legs bound so that his knees touch, and the knowledge that Cas is the only thing keeping him up thrums like music through his veins. He feels beautiful under Cas’s assessing gaze, more free than he ever thought possible.

***


	6. Listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 100  
> fluff with sex, bottom!Dean

It’s the sounds Dean makes that make Cas’s toes curl when he’s fucking Dean. The way he gasps and whines when Cas pushes in, fully sheathed for the first time. The way Dean closes his eyes and bares his throat while a long moan escapes him when Cas burrows deeper. The ‘ _ah ah ah, Cas, Cas!_ ’ when Cas fucks him hard, relentlessly pounding into Dean, Dean’s hands on Cas’s ass, pushing him in deeper, _harder,_ “Fuck me Cas, _please_!” and it’s exactly what Cas wants to do. To hear. Right where he wants to be. One flesh with his love.

***


	7. Feel It Shining Through You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 400  
> shower!sex, hand jobs

Dean stood behind Cas in the shower, arm across his chest to keep him upright while his other hand was stroking Cas’s cock slowly, Cas’s body a welcome weight against Dean.

Watching his hand move over the hard, silky length, feeling Cas toss his head on Dean’s shoulder while the most beautiful noises rose deep from his throat made Dean rapt with what he had.

Cas was trembling, his fingers scrambling for purchase on Dean’s slick thighs, then turning into fists with an accompanying moan when Dean played his thumb over the slit of Cas’s cock.

Taking the head in the circle of his thumb and forefinger, Dean started a fast pace, designed to drive Cas into a panting mess, and the way Cas twisted his head to press is cheek against Dean’s jaw, breathless, scraping their stubbles together, Dean had good indication his ploy was working.

Cas gripped Dean’s arm across his chest, throwing his head back to expose to long column of his throat, shaking through his orgasm with a keening moan, Dean’s lips latched to Cas’s neck, sucking a biting mark there as he dragged the last of Cas’s pleasure out of him.

Dean’s own cock was snug in the crevice of Cas’s ass, his hips moving on their own accord, but it wasn’t his own heights he was chasing. Cas, even when Dean’s own blood was simmering, had been his priority from the start. To watch him fall apart, trembling with the force of it, it all served to Dean’s craving to take care of Cas the best he could, and if he was honest with himself, he’d forgotten about his own needs altogether.

Those needs came back with a vengeance once Cas turned around in Dean’s hold, watching him through his lashes, his cheeks red and his lips kissable, wrapping his arms around Dean.

“Thank you,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, making him shiver, before licking his way into Dean’s mouth, the kiss slow and languid, Dean’s headspace filled with Cas, and how every point of contact between their bodies thrummed with excitement.

Dean was not in a hurry, though. It was amazing just to be kissing Cas, to hold him, to feel him, and _know_ he wasn’t going anywhere.

He had no idea how long they’ stood under the shower, it didn’t matter. What mattered, was Cas’s low murmur against Dean’s neck; “ _My turn_.”

***


	8. As One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 400  
> bottom!Cas

It’s the way Cas _moves_ when Dean fucks into him that keeps Dean checked, going slow when every part of his being is demanding for him to just crush into Cas. Dean just cannot abandon the feeling of Cas undulating under him, arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, blunt fingernails scratching his skin, legs pulling him deeper, giving Cas purchase to meet every gentle thrust.

Cas’s hands roam along Dean’s spine, his head thrown back to reveal an irresistible column of skin that Dean latched onto with a deep moan, biting down  faintly, not even enough to leave a mark, before sucking the spot to leave behind a reminder of this moment.

It’s not until Cas keens, his legs falling open to give Dean room, his head up to look into Dean’s eyes, his lip bitten between his teeth, a drop of sweat rolling off his temple, that Dean lets loose, licking a stripe across Cas’s lips and hiding his face into Cas’s shoulder, grabbing hold of Cas’s ass and he starts pounding in hard.

It’s two voices mingling together, undecipherable, and yet unmistaken, and Cas urges Dean on with his hands, slipped down to Deans hips, coaxing Dean to give it to him, his skin glowing and his teeth bared, a tingle promising a lightning shuddering through his spine.

It’s an endless loop of “Dean, _Dean_ ,” and “Don’t stop,” that fires Dean’s blood into molten lava, as if he could stop now, not now when they’re riding a high, completely gone on one another, a fierce double backed animal of their own creation.

Cas throws his head back again, a deep, resounding moan gushing from his throat as he comes between their stomachs, clinging to Dean, shaking.

It’s how everything around Dean is _Cas_ hurtles Dean over the edge, hips flush against Cas, coming deep inside him, just as Cas likes it.

There’s no calm even now, not for a while, as they seek each other’s lips blindly, sharing their bliss through their mouths, panting kisses exchanged, a thank you in each and every one of them. A thank you for being who they are, a declaration of love and belonging, and Cas’s hands roam Dean’s sweaty back again, finding familiar places to dip his fingers in. Cas palms Dean’s ass to hold him in until, inevitably, it’s time to part, become a single entity once again.

Until next time.

***


	9. Here And Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 800  
> blow jobs, schmoop, possessiveness

Dean laid on the motel bed with a grin on his face and not much else, since Castiel had pushed him down after healing the wounds on his chest when a werewolf had gotten a piece of Dean.

The look on Cas’s face was dark, starkly contradicting Dean’s leer.

Dean had showed up with four distinctive gashes marring his skin, nothing fatal, but painful and decidedly something Cas didn’t want to see on Dean.

Cas climbed up on the bed kneeling between Dean’s legs, the red of Dean’s blood still playing in Cas’s mind as he hunkered down, planting his hands to the bed, hovering over Dean’s chest and looking Dean dead in the eye.

Without a word, Cas leaned over, licking over the phantom of the gashes, making Dean thrust a hand into Cas’s hair, his adrenaline still singing in his veins after the battle.

Cas began to plant kisses on the route the gashes had taken, slowly proceeding to suck onto each spot, leaving his own mark in his wake, the breath from Dean’s throat stuttering as Cas derailed to Dean’s nipples, Dean’s hand gripping harder onto Cas’s hair.

The remnants adrenaline and the quickly emerging arousal mingled in Dean’s mind, together with the knowledge of what exactly it was that Ca was doing. It wasn’t the first time Cas pushed the horrors aside for them both, forcing the could-have-been away with each bruising kiss, making Dean whole again in a way that his healing powers never could.

It was life-affirming, heady, and it didn’t take much for Dean to grab Cas’s had in his hands and haul him up his body, wet mouths meeting in a long kiss, fierce in confirmation that everything was fine now. Nothing could touch them here.

Dean was hard in his jeans, had been since Cas had first bitten his own mark on his chest, and his hands were tousling Cas’s hair almost frantically as his hips pushed up the bed, meeting the promising hardness of Cas’s arousal.

The contact made them both sigh, and before Dean could do anything, Cas was shuffling down the bed, back to kneeling, this time closing his mouth over the bulge in Dean’s jeans, fastening his teeth into the fabric, making Dean groan and buck against the pressure.

Cas made quick work with the fastenings, yanking down both the jeans and underwear, releasing Dean’s cock from its confines to the sound of Dean’s sigh of relief.

Cas didn’t bother with removing the clothes further. He had enough space for what he was doing, and Dean didn’t begrudge him that.

The slow licks on the head of Dean’s cock were the deceiving prelude to the sudden slide down, Cas taking Dean in his throat as far as he’d go, swallowing around the girth and pressing his tongue against the hard flesh, tasting every inch of the length, inhaling Dean’s musk.

Dean’s hand had found Cas’s hair again, fingers scraping lightly across his scalp, his neck bent back, eyes closed against the pleasure while his groans of appreciation came uninhibited, exquisite to Cas’s ears.

Bobbing his head, Cas jerked Dean’s cock in the ring of his thumb and forefinger, the rest of his fingers pressing down next to Dean’s balls, cradling them in time with his sucking motion, making it impossible for Dean to be aware of anything but Cas.

A swirl of Cas’s tongue to the head of Dean’s cock and descending to take in all of Dean made Dean’s toes curl, his hips pushing up, his both hands in Cas’s hair as he came down Cas’s throat with a strangled cry, his cock pulsing on Cas’s tongue as he kept sucking Dean dry.

Dean’s hand grappled to haul Cas up and over himself, the following kiss filled with satisfaction, all worries pushed aside.

Once Dean managed to pry his eyes open, his grin had turned into a soft smile, hand cupping Cas’s face when their lingering kisses gave Dean an exhilarating taste of himself.

Dean made a halted move towards Cas’s straining cock Dean could feel pressing against his hip, but Cas stopped him with a slight shake of his head. This wasn’t about that. It would be later, but right now, it was all about Cas laying his claim on Dean. A claim no other being had the right for. And to Cas, Dean gave it freely. Joyously.

Cas laid next to Dean, his fingers travelling over the marks he’d left, a certain pride for his work chiming in the back of his mind. It wasn’t ownership he wanted. It wasn’t control over Dean. It was love and dedication, inscribed into each and every reddish mark, Cas’s initials imprinted into Dean’s skin in a language only the two of them understood.

Cas’s smile matched Dean's.


	10. One Of Those Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: 200  
> schmoop

It seemed like one of those days Dean was going to fall in love with Cas all over again, starting from the moment when the grumbling pile of sheets slumped over Dean in the morning before even opening his eyes.

Effectively stopping Dean from getting up, Cas snuggled even closer, snuffling below Dean’s ear, Deans arms closing Cas into a hug on their own volition while his face was split in a huge grin. Sleepy-Cas was one of his favorite things, and the cutest thing he’d ever encountered.

Cas had no reservations laying on top of Dean with all his weight, hands tucking under Dean’s back, his whole body lax and his breath slowing with a blissed sigh.

The room was dark, but Dean didn’t need light to roam his hands over Cas’s back, working him into an even more relaxed state, Cas still nosing Dean’s ear, before burying his face into Dean’s neck.

If anything, Dean welcomed the bristle of Cas’s stubble, making it that much more real that there was no haste to get up. They could just lay here, Cas as Dean’s blanket, each moment widening the warm place in Dean’s heart that was distinctly labeled “ _Cas._ ”

***


	11. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: 200  
> fluff, love

It’s become _normal,_ and yet, it shocks Dean to the core. The realization of something being so comfortable and frequent enough to be _normal_ , despite all the odds having always been stacked to the contrary.

This, this cozying on a sofa, sprawled here in front of the television with Cas perfectly fitting on his side, Cas’s head resting on Dean’s shoulder with his arm wrapped around Dean’s waist. The brushing of Dean’s chin over Cas’s head, the roaming hand of Dean’s along Cas’s side, just enjoying a show and the togetherness – a tether, Dean’s anchor, his reminder that at the end of the day, he gets to have this.

Cas slider up Dean’s side, maneuvering them so that Dean is laying beneath him, propped up to hover over Dean enough to look him in the eye.

There’s peace in Cas’s eyes, something that’s so rare Dean wants to hoard it into his heart and protect it always. It’s only when Cas gets so close Dean’s eyes cross that he closes them, arms wrapped tightly around Cas.

It’s a slow kiss, going on forever. No heat, no distractions. Just the TV droning on and the two of them. Nothing but love.

***


	12. More Than Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 200  
> rimming, taste kink

Cas has serious affinity for Dean’s taste, and it hadn’t escaped Dean’s notice. Not, when Cas could get lost in simply nipping and licking Dean’s throat, oblivious to the rest of the world. The way Cas sometimes sucked on Dean’s fingers; seductive, but more to his own benefit, eyes closed and enjoying the taste of Dean’s skin. Dean even joked that one day Cas would lick off his fingerprints…

Dean had no objections to being on all fours, legs spread and his cheek buried in a pillow while Cas tasted him all over, starting with a long lick along Dean’s spine, kisses down to Dean’s buttocks, and Cas’s clever tongue making Dean gasp when Cas parted Dean’s cheeks and kissed his hole, laving the furled opening and not even trying to hide the pleasured whine escaping his throat when Dean’s musk overcame Cas’s world.

Cas tongued the crease of Dean’s ass, pressing his nose against the skin to fully experience the taste dancing on his tongue, then delved back down and thrust his tongue inside. Dean shivered when it all focused into a pinpoint of pleasure, Cas’s tongue as deep as it would go. Both getting exactly what they wanted.

***


	13. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: 100  
> schmoop, fluff

Dean is a bit tipsy. He ought to be, having drank a fifth of whisky and then, remembering the nightmare of a day hunting, maybe some more, but it doesn’t matter. Not when Cas is kissing him softly, firm arms around him, keeping Dean still even when the world is turning.

He keeps his eyes closed when Cas arranges him on the couch, molding himself next to him, close to becoming one, and places kisses through Dean’s t-shirt to his shoulders, hands smoothing his sides slowly.

Cas doesn’t have to say it, but he does anyway.

“I’ll watch over you.”


	14. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences  
> Word count: 200  
> fluff, schmoop, whatever you want to call it :)

It almost tickles, the way Cas’s fingers card gently over Dean’s finely haired thigh while they lay side by side, sated and relaxed, comfortable in their nakedness and the both of them glowing with the feeling of togetherness.

There’s no place Dean would rather be. Under Cas’s gaze as he’s propped on an elbow, watching Dean while his hand roams up to a hip, thumbing the slope of Dean’s skin there, fitting Cas perfectly.

The smiles on their faces are lazy, content, and the way Cas’s eyes close when Dean presses his fingers against his scalp and rubs doesn’t escape Dean.

Dean feels a bubble of laughter in his chest when Cas’s eyes open again, as if he doesn’t want to miss a second of this, hoarding the moment to himself. As much as Dean does.

To think there was a time those eyes on him felt intrusive. To even imagine that it’d felt uncomfortable to feel the weight of Cas’s gaze. It’s hilarious, absurd, and Dean let’s out the laugh before it becomes uncontrollable.

He feels light as a feather, hand drawing Cas close by the neck to kiss him, kiss the answering grin. To make it his, too.

***


	15. You're On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 300  
> smut, prostate milking, maybe a bit of dom!Cas if you squint.

Cas was determined, his cock throbbing almost painfully between his legs, all but forgotten for now, while he was hell-bent to do this.

Leaning over Dean’s lap, the man fisting the sheets and tossing his head, sweating and bucking his hips, while three of Cas’s fingers worked deep inside of him.

The rhythmical pumping, the insistent pressure against his prostate made Dean lose all composure, the tendons on his neck protruding while he keened Cas’s name, long since given up the demands for Cas’s mouth on his cock.

Not tonight. Tonight was Cas’s and his to dictate, and what Cas wanted, was that beautiful cock at his reach to twitch and stagger without touch.

Cas doubled his efforts, his free hand splaying fingers across Dean’s hip, his mouth watering at the sight of precome dripping down Dean’s cock profusely, new beads forming with each stroke inside Dean’s heat.

With a groan, too much to resist, aching to taste Dean’s sweat, Cas laved his tongue over the slope of Dean’s hip, and it was all happening at once; Dean’s fingers in Cas’s hair, Dean’s teeth gritting around his cry as his back curved, his whole form going taut as he came more violently than he had in his life.

Cas waited, in awe, watching Dean come back to Earth in increments, Dean’s hole still twitching around his fingers, feeling a sense of triumph mixed with the intense need to fist his cock and ease his own lust. For the moment, all he wanted was to watch as Dean opened his eyes, blinking at Cas, a smirk growing on his lips.

To Cas, he was beautiful. To Cas, Dean was perfect.

It was from behind parched lips that he could utter the results of their bet; “You, ah,” he swallowed. “You lose.”

***


	16. Nighttime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences  
> Word count: 100  
> fluff

Watching Dean sleep had never lost its shine for Cas. Though now he laid right next to the man, in a bed they had the privilege of calling theirs, it was like it had always been; The calm Cas felt when Dean’s dreams were pleasant, it showing on his face his cheek rested relaxed on the pillow, the worry that overcame Cas the moment the nightmares started to torment Dean, only to be chased away by Cas’s soothing hand on Dean’s shoulder, the lines crossing Dean’s forehead smoothing, a little smile on his lips. One lovingly matched by Cas’s own.

***


	17. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences  
> Word count: 200  
> fluff

It was all Dean wanted right now, Cas’s arms locked firmly around Dean’s waist, holding him as close as possible, Cas’s head on Dean’s shoulder so that Dean could breathe in the scent of his hair, while clutching the angel to him like his life depended on it.

It had been too long. It always was when they were apart, and Dean let himself be filled with the sense of ‘ _home_ ’ which came with having Cas close.

Dean pressed his eyes closed hard, bestowing kisses where he could reach, hand coming up to the back of Cas’s neck and stilling there, feeling the warmth of his skin under his fingers.

His face split in a dreamy smile when Cas turned his head to kiss the side of Dean’s neck, light little pecks that each called up a storm in Dean’s veins, more affirmation that they were he, together, and they weren’t about to let go.

Slowly, careful not to dislodge Cas, Dean turned his head, gaining kisses across his stubble, until their lips met.

The softness of Cas’s lips made Dean whimper, warmth spreading through his core as the kiss deepened, anchoring them to this moment where they had everything.

***


	18. Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 300  
> plain porn :)

Everything is slow and gentle, the slide of their lips against each other’s down to the way Dean makes love to Cas, pulling out almost all the way and pushing in the welcoming heat with a long groan, mingled with Cas’s answering silent moan while he wraps his legs tighter around Dean to pull him in deeper.

Cas’s hands roam across Dean’s back like he’ll die if he doesn’t get to feel all of him, fingernails scratching the faintest red lines over the muscles before his palms come up to soothe them away.

Cas squeezes around Dean’s cock, causing Dean to halt his breath and bury his face into Cas’s neck, sucking a mark there, knowing he’ll have trouble tearing his eyes away from later, that mark which Cas carries like a prize.

Dean lays his weight on top of Cas, hips moving faster when he grabs handfuls of Cas’s ass and hitches him higher, propelled by Cas’s breathless “yes, yes, yes, _Dean! Please!_ ” And suddenly it’s not gentle anymore. They’re over the threshold of pure want, Cas’s fingers buried deeper into Dean’s skin, his legs wide to take everything Dean is giving him, and Dean has to leave Cas’s neck to breathe as the pace quickens.

With every thrust a little moan it punched out of Cas, sheer music to Dean’s ears, and it’s perfect the way Cas just seems to suck him back in each time Dean pulls out.

It’s not a kiss, when Cas gathers Dean’s face between his hands and stares into his eyes, mouth slack, making those noises that tingle along Dean’s spine, their breath mingling.

Cas’s fingers push into Dean’s scalp, tugging on short strands, his gaze unwavering, his words coming out on a long, ragged breath; “Let me see you come.”

Dean does.

***


	19. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: 300  
> angst, fluff

It’s hard, after the longer bouts of Cas being there, to have him leave again. It’s not that Dean doesn’t understand the why, it’s not that he expects the world to be perfect sunshine and roses and Cas always being by his side, but it’s _hard_ to try to fall asleep alone in their bed, the empty space like an endless void beside him.

So Dean goes for the next best thing. He gathers Cas’s pillow into his arms and clutches, burying his face into it, inhaling the scent of Cas until his heart swells and his eyes close, comforted by the knowledge that he’ll have the flesh and blood man in his arms again.

But it’s soured by longing. Fuck people who wax poetic about this shit being beautiful, since it _hurts_ and there’s not a good thing to be said about it. Dean’s hands fist the pillow harder, as if that would bring him closer to Cas. as if he’s thoughts alone could summon him back. For a moment he feels anger washing through him, making him want to pound the stuffing out of the goddamn pillow for it not being _Cas_ but doesn’t have the energy. And it still smells like him.

It feels like hours of twisting and turning until Dean falls asleep, fitful images tangling into the next, until he recognizes his surroundings and hastens down the pier for the awaiting figure standing there, facing the lake.

Cas turns around, arms wide, smiling, hauling Dean into an embrace.

It’s a quiet, joyous moment, this meeting in a dream. The perfect world.

The sound of Cas’s voice is deep, rattling Dean to the core, his limbs feeling warm and loose and his face in the crook of Cas’s neck, primed to hear the words;

“Hello, Dean.”

***


	20. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 100  
> angst, I donno, feelings? Bottom!Dean

Sometimes it’s that Cas fucks Dean hard. How Dean’s teeth clack together hard enough to make him grateful his tongue wasn’t in the way. It’s primeval, animalistic, and so needed it makes Dean ache with love in the middle of it.

It’s how Cas fucks all the demons out of him. All the ghosts, monsters. How Cas reads into Dean’s own mind and replaces all the horrors with harsh thrusts, until there’s nothing but Cas and Dean, until there’s nothing but the two of them together, forming one.

All gone. Nothing to feel than pleasure. Nothing to feel but Cas.

***


	21. Seeing Is Not Getting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 500  
> bottom!Cas

Dean can’t help but to take a moment to marvel at the abandon with which Cas throws himself into Dean’s hands, willing to try anything, to be molded, stretched, _ready,_ the muscles in his back shifting with anticipation as he’s bent over, trembling with Dean’s ministrations. So eager.

Smoothing his hands along each side of Cas’s spine Dean kneels behind Cas, reverent, cherishing these moments before allowing himself to be lost in Cas’s heat, knowing he’ll get as much as he’s giving.

Cas makes a soft noise when Dean aligns his cock to enter, and Cas pushes back, his hands grasping purchase on the pillow, and just like that, they’re joined like they’re never going to be apart again.

Dean pushes in slowly, careful, but the force Cas insists to be breached engulfs him in one go.

Buried to the hilt, Dean spreads Cas’s ass to see, to look at where they’re together as one, and it takes his breath away.

How Cas is opening up to him, how Cas’s hand comes up to spread himself, so that Dean can take hold of Cas’s hips and revel in the sight of his cock move in long, slow thrusts, forever grateful to have this, this man, this _angel_ under him, understanding Dean’s need to see, his want to watch this.

Smoothing his hand over Cas’s hip, Dean brings his thumb to the rim of Cas’s ass, pulling at the furled skin now stretched and silky to touch. He pushes against it, eliciting a groan from Cas, from deep in his throat as Cas relaxes further, welcoming whatever Dean is willing to give.

Dean’s head is swimming with lust for this man when he gathers some lube on his thumb and pushes it in with his cock, stretching the rim further, making Cas’s head to snap back with a moan, then falling back down again as he takes it, thrusting back to take in more, throatily groaning Dean’s name in that way that makes Dean’s balls draw up, almost coming from the sounds alone.

Dean feels he could stay like this for hours, making Cas feel every single touch to the fullest, to drive him out of his mind, but there’s distinct fire in his stomach, the need to move, something that only _seeing_ can’t quench.

The delicious sound of Cas’s  chanting, “ _ah, ah, ahh,_ ” is urging Dean to move, to take, to own, but he holds back long enough to pull out his thumb and stroke the rim, feel their bodies together, before his self-constraint falls to pieces, and it’s far from gentle the way Dean takes hold of Cas’s hips again, his fingers digging in, and Dean loses himself into Cas as all coherent thought leaves him.

It’s merely human, the groan that comes out of Dean’s throat, mingles with the moans Cas makes, their pace perfect as they meet each other in the middle of the pleasure that engulfs them. It’s animalistic, and it’s _exactly_ what they both need.

***


	22. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences  
> just some cuteness :)
> 
> ♥

It’s not that Castiel didn’t appreciate Dean being affectionate, it’s just that it was that much more amusing when Dean had had a few beers. In this case, a few beers and a some whiskey. 

It always made him touchy-feely, sure, but Dean could usually contain himself with Sam around, saving the best for Cas’s eyes (and touch) only. Now was different.

It was probably the close call Cas had with the werewolf, but Dean was all over Cas. Not that Cas minded.

It had been since they got back to the bunker, little touches, affirmations. Nothing too explicit to keep from sensitive eyes. Just, maybe, a lingering kiss.

  
  


Maybe a touch that could be intrerpreted as possessive... But it went both ways!

But he did see the way Sam was gulping his beer as Deans hand roamed over Cas’s stomach and downwards, while trying all his best to mask it as a common hug. 

It’s just that Dean can’t contain himself. Not even Sam’s pointed coughs could keep him away from Cas’s neck, latching on and claiming him as his and not some monster’s. Enough for Sam to get the point and scram to his own room from the wardroom. 

Cas didn’t care if it was Sam’s hasty retreat or the continuous suction on his throat that made his head spin with sudden disorientation. His whole world smelled like Dean, and there was a familiar hand creeping towards the waistband of his jeans.

The leftover adrenalin and the utter trust he felt towards Dean were the only thing leading his way as he grabbed hold and laid Dean down across the table in the middle of the room. The need to possess was contagious.

Needless to say Sam certainly did not exit his room in the following few hours...

 

 


	23. Absolutely No Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Word Count:180  
> fluff

It's... cuddling. With Cas using Dean's arm as a pillow and having his head buried against Dean's chest, Dean's other arm very much occupied with wrapping it over Cas's shoulders, it is, bonafied, no question, cuddling. So much so that their decidedly spent cocks are almost touching. And the thought of Cas's cock makes Dean want to cuddle even closer. Not that he has much ammunition left after the the last load, but just to keep with the spirit of things.

 

The thing is that Dean Winchester does not cuddle.

 

He may spoon, now and then, but cuddling is out of the question, no lie. But when Cas lifts his head and looks into Dean's eyes with a sleepy look, all Dean can do is haul him closer.

 

This ignites something in Cas to lift his thigh over Deas's and leave it there, all soft like, all _Cas_ like, and Dean's euphoric. Nothing like an orgasm. Nothing like kissing or a hug, just _being together._ Naked and safe. Just skin.

 

And Dean's sold.

 

Cuddling with Cas is the best thing ever.

 

 

***


	24. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen (sorry)  
> Word count: 100  
> fluff, basically.

It's all about the moment. Its not anything in particular, Dean thinks, it's just all of it coming to this moment that he loves; Holding Cas close, leaving that little space between them to let the cool air run between them, the sweaty, musky scent, the way he can lean forward and lick the taste of their love making straight from Cas's skin. How their blood feels like it's flowing through them both, their hearts beating, working as one. It's nothing from the perfect moment in time.

 

Dean can almost hear Cas's grin at each of Dean's licks. _This_ moment.

 


	25. A poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Word count: 100  
> fluffffff

It's not often you find Dean like this, holding a pen, practically sweating.

It's not that he doesn't write, because he does; all kinds of ways to find things, to kill things. What not to kill.

And the paper itself is just like a thousand times before.

Its the words themselves that give him the trouble. Because each word is for Cas and for Cas alone.

Its about how he loves him. How he looks like through Dean's eyes.

God help him, any power that isn't going to bite him in the ass help him, he's writing a love poem.

***

 


	26. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 100  
> porny, possessiveness, bottom!Dean

It's not a work of art, but it as well could be for how Dean is watching it. Coming in violent spurts on Cas's stomach with Cas matcing the stokes with Dean riding him... It's more than art. It's flesh and blood, so much more than a canvas.

Sweaty and practically gasping for air, Dean stares at his own come, bewitched, drawn to the way it seems to claim Cas as his own. His. Claimed... given freely.

And no one else better come ten feet closer, or it'll be trouble.

No one else paints Cas like Dean, and never will.

***

 


	27. Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 400  
> Just plain old porn :)

It's really an onslaught on almost all of Dean's senses; The way Cas's cock is hard and smooth on his tongue, the musky scent of him, the way Cas whimpers when Dean whirls his tongue just so... The way Cas's fingers tighten in Dean's hair, so strong, yet gentle, it makes pure electricity run through Deans body.

Pure _want_ takes over when Cas holds him still and starts to fuck Dean's mouth with purpose. If only Dean could see the look on Cas's face... But he can imagine the way he's biting his lip, by the way his moans come out muffled, and that's enough for Dean to snake his hand on his own leaking cock, matching his strokes with Cas's thrusts. It would take much to make it any better than this. Being filled to the brim like this, it's a human heaven for Dean.

Dean's eyes roll back in his head when Cas pushes deep into Dean's throat, staying still for a moment, Dean swallowing compulsively around the head of Cas's cock. Breathing is non consequential. Who deeds air when there's Cas's cock to suck?

It's not a surprise to feel Cas's hand find Dean's around his cock, both of them stroking him with increasing speed, with intent. There's a goal neither of them mind reaching. It's clear they're both close.

Cas's cock is filling Dean's world, all of Cas just given to him, and he almost can't believe his luck.

Dean takes everything Cas has to offer, sucking and licking, until the dizzying moment of Cas's cock twitching in Dean's mouth, spilling his seed, giving Dean the satisfaction of knowing that _he_ did this. He's the one who made Cas come, and the taste on his tongue is the final push; Dean comes as the last twitches of Cas's cock spend the delicious taste Dean never tires of. It's dirty and wet, Dean spilling himself all over the sheets, some of his come reaching Cas's thigh.

Regretfully, Dean lets go of Cas's spent cock and lies beside the angel, out of breath, sated.

There are stupid smiles on both their faces when they catch their breaths, Cas gathering Dean to himself.

After a few labored breaths, Cas reaches down to his thigh, collecting Dean's come on his fingers, and suck them dry, his eyes glued to Dean's. It's a clear message; The night isn't over, and it's Cas's turn next.

 

***

 


	28. Nerves

It's clawing though Dean's veins. Through his muscles. Through his insides, the way it shoots thrrough his being.   
It shouldn't be anything special, nothing out of the ordinary, except it its   
His hand clamp around the tube, momentarily too tight, until he lets go and drops it in the basket with the other things, like the Doritos for Cas.   
Each step makes him swear that much more,each step taking him that much more closer.  
It is with feeling Dean slams the tube of lube on the counter following the chips. He's determined to make it pleasurable. If he's going to fuck Cas, it's going to be the best thing he ever felt.


	29. Wing Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words  
> I'm not coping  
> Ya'll thank my partner for coming up with the idea of conditioner to have me write at least something ♥

It'd been about fifteen minutes since Cas had disappeared behind the door to the shower in the bunker for the first time, and Dean was, there was no denying it, getting anxious.

Nothing he could do but to wait, the imaginary Cas in his mind slathering himself with copious amounts of soap, Cas touching places, _wings_ , Dean hardly dared dream. Wings, safe and secure, trustworthy, encompassing; thoughts, all of which doing him no favours.

Sweating, he slid down the door to the shower, finely trembling, his hands squeezing around his only savior; ”Cas? You use a conditioner on those flappers?”

***

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Cas giving head and loving it  
> Blow job, come swapping, deepthroating  
> I'm just going to stick this in this collection since it's short enough.Also posted separately, so sorry if you're seeing this twice :)

Cas loved this; on his knees on the bed while Dean laid prone with his hand burrowed in Cas’s hair, not tugging, not pushing, but waiting, while Cas nuzzled the side of Dean’s hard cock, drawing a deep breath through his nose to savor the dark scent of Dean here. His mouth was watering already, and he hadn’t even gotten a taste yet.

His hunger for Dean was such that instead of licking the droplet of precome, Cas took half of Dean’s cock in one go, tongue sliding smoothly along the shaft, working to wet the silky skin so he could slide further on, to feel the head nudging his throat until it worked rhythmically around Dean, causing him to finally curl his fingers around Cas’s hair, to run his hand through the strands reflexively, urging Cas on with a long moan and the testing thrust of his hips.

Adequately coated with saliva, Dean’s cock slid effortlessly between Cas’s full lips, Cas meeting Dean’s slow thrusts in the middle, sucking at the glans with each stroke, milking precome to further whet his appetite and whimpering helplessly when a dribble hit his taste buds, his right hand curving under Dean’s ass to pull more of him in.

The heady, musky scent of Dean’s arousal, which always played with Cas’s senses, grew with each moment, Cas leaving Dean to fuck into Cas’s throat on his own in favor of fisting himself hard, his own lust near painful when Dean’s other hand joined in and took a hold of Cas’s jaw, holding him in place and his mouth open, gentle but firm.

Cas nearly panted, pressing his tongue against the rigid flesh, his eye scrunched shut tightly as he listened to Dean’s harsh breaths, the sighs and moans slipping from his lips when Cas compulsively swallowed around him.

Cas’s own moans reverberated, muffled, through Dean’s cock, each sound pushing him towards the edge faster, and he couldn’t hold back even if he’d wanted to.

A few ragged thrusts into Cas’s waiting mouth, and Dean came with a strangled shout,trying to concentrate on pulling out enough to give Cas everything he had, forcing his eyes open to take in the gorgeous sight of his angel sucking his cock eagerly, pulsing in rhythm with Dean’s orgasm to suck him dry while his own hand flew over his cock.

Cas whimpered piteously when the taste of Dean’s come coated his tongue; bitter and creamy, the taste of what he’d learned to associate with the heights of Dean’s pleasure. Everything Castiel wanted him to have, pleased that it was his to give.

Everything Cas wanted was distilled into this taste, something he’d grown to crave for, to ask for, and getting it, tasting it, was enough to nudge him into his own fulfillment.

A flash of white took over the blackness behind closed eyelids when Cas sat up with a hoarse moan, his hips thrusting with the force of his orgasm, come landing on Dean’s stomach.

He blinked his eyes open, his vision swimming for a moment, to find Dean watching him openly, his mouth slightly open. Cas took this as an invitation.

Cas bent over to lick his own come off Dean’s skin and scooted up for a kiss, Dean’s mouth opening under his without hesitation, a long simultaneous sigh passing between them when Cas swept his tongue over Dean’s, the seeds of their passion shared.

***


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General audiences  
> Wings :)  
> fluff with a tiny sliver of angst if you squint

Even in their own room, hidden from prying eyes, it was always so much more private when Cas shook his wings out into this realm and curved them around Dean, creating a place where nothing existed apart from the two of them.

The worries of their everyday lives were gone in a blink of an eye. Dean breathed deeper, relaxed, his shoulder losing their tension the instant he felt those feathers touching him.

Wrapped in Cas's arms and practically engulfed in his wings, Dean felt safe in a way he couldn't remember ever feeling before. Safe and _sure_ about things he was always questioning.

In this cocoon he was free to feel all the love his battered heart could manage, no reason to try to mask anything with cutting remarks or a witty repartee.

No need to do anything but to kiss Cas, fingers buried in feathers, his soul knowing with absolute certainty, here, that he was loved in return.

***

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Audiences  
> Sam's POV  
> fluff

There was something Sam couldn't really put his finger on, but something had shifted, slowly but surely; The way Dean's hand lingered on Cas's shoulder, or how he ran his hand down Cas's arm right down his fingers.

Or how Cas's smile was so far removed from the tentative attempts they'd been, complete with the corners of his eyes crinkling. The way he slung an arm around Dean's waist when their heads came together, Dean showing something on his phone.

Whatever it was, it suited them. Like how Dean's grin wasn't edged with sarcasm all the time, and the hardness in his eyes had softened. Or how Castiel actually _hummed_ some little ditty stuck in his head. Even if a bit tunelessly...

Sam lift his head up from where he'd been poring over some lore, and the scene unraveling before him should have been surprising. But the sight of Dean offering Cas a cup of coffee with a side of kissing his temple was somehow so natural Sam didn't even blink. He didn't bat an eye when Cas halted Dean and pecked a kiss on his lips before letting him go. Their small, answering smiles.

Maybe he had been _too_ acclimated, but he didn't even feel like ribbing them about it. Huh.

He went back to reading with a shrug and a smile of his own.

***


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Audiences  
> fluff. I thought it was cute :)

Dean did it mostly just to be an ass. There was that half a hand's width of height difference between them, and he stood straight when Cas was honing in for a kiss. If he were honest with himself, he found it adorable how Cas would chase after it when he didn't bow down to meet him midway. How Cas had to lift up on to his tippy toes to catch his lips when he wouldn't budge, grinning mischievously and leaning back, amused. How, frustrated, Cas would grab him by the neck and pull him down to take what was rightfully his, until Dean melted against him, holding Cas and pressing kisses on soft lips until Cas's smile matched his own.

***


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> bottom!Dean, rimming, anal sex, fingering

Dean groaned and pressed his cheek against his arm, holding himself up on his shaking knees, ass up with Cas spreading him open, thrusting two lube-slick fingers into his twitching hole.

He couldn't keep his voice in check, mewling when Cas spread his fingers and licked between them, catching the rim with his talented tongue before pulling back enough to add another finger.

Dean was sweating with the sheer excertion of staying still, unable to stop himself from rocking back, swallowed by the feeling of being full, and knowing that he was going to be blessedly stuffed once Cas decided he was ready. Now that they had the time. But Dean was growing impatient, the obscene squelch of Cas thrusting into his ass going straight to his cock.

The little kitten licks Cas flicked on the sensitive skin above his hole made Dean moan, growing desperate. His cock bobbed with each lick, and he wasn't above begging.

Before he could open his mouth to do just that, Cas withdrew his fingers with a final, sucking kiss on the delicate skin.

It took mere seconds for Cas to be slicked and breaching Dean, a relentless push that took Dean's breath away, until Cas was seated to the hilt and wrapping his arm around Dean, his breath hot against Dean's shoulder blade while his hand found Dean's, slotting their fingers together.

Now, finally as one, all the urgency was gone. Their hips undulated gently, Cas pressing open-mouthed kisses against Dean's skin, long sighs of pleasure mingling in the room.

They had all the night ahead of them. And they were determined to make the most of it.

***

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> fluff, human!Castiel

Human for three days, and Cas already caught the head cold.

The way he croaked when he spoke, and grimaced when he tried to swallow, made Dean want to cocoon Cas in a blanket and feed him soup until his nose stopped running and there was a smile on Cas's face again.

So he cocooned Cas in a blanked and herded him to sit in one of the comfy armchairs in the bunker's library, pushing the man down when Cas looked about to argue. He sure as hell wasn't going to do anything but rest and get well, Dean was adamant about that.

“Cas, can I do something? Do you need anything?”

Cas sniffled miserably. “I'd love a cup of tea. Chamomile, with honey. Maybe it'll soothe my throat. If it’s not too much trouble.”

Tea, tea, did they even have tea? Dean left to rummage through the cupboards with a final squeeze of Cas's shoulder and tucking him inside the blanket firmly.

The shelves were pretty much empty, except for a couple packs of cereal. And a packet of tea. And a jar of honey. Both of which Dean could swear hadn't been there the last time he looked, and knowing Sam hated the smell of chamomile, the tea wasn't his either.

Cas had brought these here.

Dean set the water to boil and leaned against the counter, crossing his ankles.

Cas's toothbrush was in the bathroom. He had his own bathrobe. His car keys were in the bowl in their room, just  _being_  there like they belonged.

There were bee friendly flowers blooming outside, where Cas had potted the plants one afternoon, covered up to his elbows in dirt and a smile on his face that rivaled the sun.

And Dean had been afraid Cas would leave. Then been afraid he wouldn't come back. And all this time, Cas had been making himself home. Carving himself a space. Here, beside Dean.

Dean picked up a mug and poured the water over a teabag, watching the colour spread into the liquid. A swirl with a spoon, and the colour evened out seamlessly.

There was a metaphor there, about how this thing between Cas and him had become a permanent thing. Inseparable.

Dean mixed in two spoonfuls of honey and hurried back to Cas with a spring to his step. He had a graceless angel to care for, and their home to care for him in.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> grace!kink, bottom!Dean, rimming

Dean bit the pillow of the bed in the cheap motel room where the walls were made of cardboard, propped up on his elbows and knees, hands clutching the sheets while Cas fucked his tongue into Dean's ass relentlessly.

Try as he might, Dean couldn't keep quiet, not when Cas was determined to make him scream with wet tongue and nimble fingers, curled tightly around the base of Dean's cock.

”Let me hear you, Dean,” Cas held Dean's cheeks apart and pressed his thumb to Dean's hole, pushing in slightly. ”I promise you, no one else will be able to hear you.”

That was another thing; Dean loved being eaten out, but he loved to be able to voice his pleasure and wordless pleas for more, incoherent thanks for when he was given more.

Cas made that possible.

With the use of his grace, he could build worlds around them, big and small, and it gave them privacy Dean could have only dreamed about before.

Cas darted his tongue deep into Dean, rubbing his finger against Dean's perineum and pulsing a small trickle of his grace through Dean.

Dean was so grateful for the hand around his cock or he'd have shot his load just like that. And he let go.

The next pulse of Cas's grace on his prostate made him gasp Cas's name, but the tongue in his ass made him pant and moan wordlessly, unhindered.

Dean knew he could come like this. Cas knew he could come like this. And when the restricting hand disappeared from around Dean's cock and Cas thrust two slick fingers inside his wet hole, Dean smirked, pushing back eagerly, knowing he was going to come  _just like this, please,_  and he wouldn’t be quiet about it.

And then there was round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something you'd like me to try my hand in, please leave a prompt, and I'll get right at it ♥


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> mutual masturbation, praise!kink

”You're beautiful like this.”

Cas's praise made warmth bloom in Dean's chest, his eyes sliding closed for a second before he opened them again, not wanting to miss a moment of this.

His eyes fixed on Cas sitting on a chair, dressed in his slacks, shirtsleeves rolled and cock in hand, slowly stroking himself, matching Dean's own pace. The contrast of their state of undress had no business being this hot.

Dean felt more bare than the state of his nakedness, the contrast of Cas being fully clothed, his rapt audience, while Dean wore nothing. Cas's intense gaze felt like a physical touch.

The way Cas's eyes roamed all over him, stopping where his hand worked, made him lift his hips, fucking into the tight grip of his fist, and the helpless sound escaping Cas's throat was sinful, snaking itself along Dean's spine.

”You don't know what you do to me.”

Dean felt the heat of those words spreading through his limbs and make his cock throb with need. He could see how Cas's eyes were wide, trying to drink in everything, and when their gazes met, Dean felt electrified.

”Let me see you come, Dean.”

Cas's voice was thick with lust, the low tone the perfect match for Dean's own predicament, and he sped up his hand gladly, already so close under Cas's heated eyes.

The next words were a whisper, Cas speaking straight to Dean's soul, words which tipped Dean over the edge with their force; ” _I love you._ ”

Dean tried to keep his eyes open, but the pleasure pulsing through him was too much, his head thrown back and his mouth open around an ecstatic moan while he spilled over his hand.

As soon as he was able, breathless, Dean reached out a hand to Cas who was watching him, mouth open, his expression enraptured. ”Cas.”

Cas was on his feet and kneeling between Dean's legs in a heartbeat, their mouths crashed together in a fervent kiss.

Dean closed his hand over Cas's around his cock, Cas's keening moan muffled onto Dean's lips, and seconds later Dean felt Cas's come spill hotly on his stomach.

Cas gasped in a breath, raising on his knees and taking Dean's face between his hands, smiling happily while Dean's fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt.

”Thank you.” Cas pressed another kiss on Dean's mouth.

Dean grinned at Cas, stripping the shirt off his shoulders, sliding his hands up to Cas's hair and pulling him for another kiss. ”You can thank me by getting rid of all these clothes,” Dean murmured, tugging at Cas's shirt still clinging to his arms.

There hadn't been nearly enough touching to his taste, and he was about to remedy that.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pretty profound, this one. Sorry.

”Don't be afraid to touch me,” Dean speaks into the silence between them, Dean positioned just so beneath Cas, back curved like an apostrophe, ass up for Cas's fingers to ease in and out of him.”Get in me, I want it.”

Castiel pushes in two hesitant fingers, his lips not far from Deans, all ready to assuage, to comfort, to withdraw if this was too much.

“I'm ready, Cas. Just fuck me already.”

Eyes meet each other, steady, filled with desire and pure lust, and Castiel gives in to the call of his beloved, breaching in, slow, careful, everything Dean wanted, and they are one.

Their motions are slow, testing, until it all slots into place and it's just bodies coming into one, seeking, belonging.

It's not long that Dean is catching his breath, his voice a string of Cas's name, heartfelt.

Cas lifting Dean to himself, thrusting wildly, mouth open in a wanton moan.

This is how they come together. How they are one.

Dare any monster, God or otherwise, to take them apart.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> slight nipple play, power bottom!Cas, topping from the bottom

Dean gasped as Cas pinched his nipple harshly, so close to pain, yet so _very_ far from it, just how he craved to be touched, while Cas sat further down on Dean's cock, taking him in to the hilt.

Cas braced himself to his arms on Deans chest, lifting himself while Deans hands traveled from Cas's ass to grasp under his thighs, going with Cas's movement, urging him on.

Cas shifted to put his weight on the mattress, one hand trailing Deans chest while he bore down in a sharp movement, the angle of Deans cock hitting him just right, his head thrown back, making Dean wish he could reach and suck marks on Cas's exquisite throat.

Suddenly, there was urgency, need to feel it again – how Cas engulfed Dean in smooth motion, Deans hands demanding on Cas's flesh, the feel of Dean's cock filling him.

All the while Cas had the presence of mind to thumb Deans nipple, to rouse those stifled groans, those uncontrollable moans when the assault to senses was too much and not enough.

Dean's hands began to slip on sweaty skin, his grasp getting harder, desperate, his throat forming half-words to which Cas responded in kind, folding over, so close, so very close...

Their kiss was little more than shared, panted breath, Deans hands roaming over Cas's back incessantly, trying to touch everything he could.

Cas buried his face into Deans shoulder, lips searching for skin, sucking for all he was worth, teeth coming into play, thrusting back onto Dean's answering hips. Cas's arms stuffed under Deans neck like a plead, to ask for help to get him over this crest, to let the wave crash.

Cas sat up abruptly, pushing back on Deans cock, a litany of Dean's name filling the air, until his cock twitched violently, sending his seed on both their stomachs, still bearing down with purpose.

Not three seconds later, Dean curled over with a forceful sob, fingers pressing prints in Cas's waist, spilling deep inside Cas.

Cas slumped onto Dean's chest, breathing harshly into his ear while Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tight.

It took more than the triviality of Deans flaccid cock sliding out of Cas to separate them. Neither of them cared about the mess of Deans stomach or Cas's ass. There was no rush to clean up. So what if some come dried on them.

It wasn't until neither of them could really feel their legs that they moved, and even then, just enough for Cas to comfortably lay beside Dean, his head pillowed on Deans shoulder.

There was no rush.

Even though the clock was ticking and there would be tomorrow and all the weight of the world on their shoulders again, right now, they were going to make use of whatever time they had.

***

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences  
> fluff

There were all the different types of kisses Castiel had experienced with Dean – the difference between a hasty, quick peck on the lips in the morning before rushing to the coffeepot and the playful presses of their lips before resting for the night, a thank you for the day, as well as a promise that there will be a tomorrow.

The long and dizzying, gentle kiss that always took Cas’s breath away, after Dean stared at him thoughtfully, unwilling to share his thoughts but through physical contact. Cas understood. Dean’s intentions were clear in the soft slide of their mouths.

The assault to senses, their passion, the kisses full of tongue and teeth, careful bites and rows of faint sucking marks on Cas’s throat, which he returned in kind.

Dean’s habit of kissing his bruised knuckles as if it made it better. And it did. Every time.

Every kiss was different, and Cas wouldn’t give away a single one.

***


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> post season 12, angst, canon character death

Dean splashed his face with cold water, trying to chase away his circling thoughts, always arriving at the same conclusion; Cas was gone. And if he'd learned anything about angles dying, this time it was for good. He could almost feel the soot of Cas's charred wings on his hands from when he'd tried to put them back together, somehow, to perform an impossible miracle, as if he was worth it. He hadn’t stopped until Sam dragged him away. The feeling remained, no matter how much he'd washed them in the past long months.

He shut his eyes tightly, tired of seeing his own pained expression, and leaning on the sink, bent his head in resignation.

He tried taking deep breaths but his lungs felt too tight, burning, tears not far from falling, futile though they were.

Suddenly there was a strange sensation, making the hair in the of his neck stand up, the static feel of being watched, of someone being near. He knew that feeling well, had been surprised by it before, and Deans head shot up, eyes wide, heart fluttering with the staccato of hope.

He put his fist through the mirror, not even registering the pain lancing through his arm.

Dean slid down onto the floor, hugging his knees and let the blood and tears fall free, his heart rent asunder. There was no one there, and there never would be again.

***

 


	42. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Word count: 172  
> minor angst, fluff  
> I still haven't got my groove back, but I'm trying. So this happened.

Dean settled on the bed and closed his eyes against the growing pit in his stomach. Cas had left again, and without any inkling of how long he might be gone this time ate at him something fierce. He should be there with Cas, by his side. To ensure Cas did in fact not do anything stupid.

He pressed his fingers against his eyelids and took a deep breath, holding it in until he felt lightheaded.

The moment of Cas's departure flitted into focus, the way Cas had hugged him close and smoothed Dean's displeased frown with a gentle thumb before catching Dean's lips in a kiss that felt a lot like a promise. That kiss vowed Cas would return to him. It was a promise Dean could believe wholeheartedly.

Dean ran his hand across his face, fingertips coming to touch his lips. He smiled, almost secretive though no one was there, as he knew, wherever Cas was, he could sense Dean's longing for him, for another kiss. As soon as possible.


	43. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Word count: 100  
> fluff

To an onlooker it would have been just two men hugging, but to Dean and Cas it was more than that: The warm embrace a physical place, the soft kisses a reminder, the stare that felt like electricity as it went straight to the core of them, a solemn promise. That this, the two of them, their bond, was and and always would be there. 

In each tightening of their hold was their compass by which they aligned themselves. Their lips their bright guiding star. Their love the map that always led them home.  _Right here_ , no matter where. 

Together.

***

 


	44. Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 207  
> fluffy porn

Dean's come already puddling on his stomach, every instinct telling him to relax after being so completely spent, Dean kept his focus on Cas's face. A few hard thrusts, Dean clinging to Cas's back with the force of his pleasure, of having Cas still moving deep inside him, the erratic movements foretelling the words grunted out of the angel's mouth; ”Dean, I-- I'm gonna-- _Ahh_ ”

Cas bit his lip, his head bowing as always in moments like this, which is why Dean hastened to hold Cas's face between his palms, watching keenly as he unraveled; Cas's furrowed brow, his face crumpled as if in the most exquisite pain, teeth gnashed with the intensity of it all, while his hips snapped forward and the warmth of his seed flooded Dean from the inside out, and there was a moment of sheer rapture written on Cas's features.

Mouth open in awe, Dean could hardly drink in every increment of the moment, each sigh from Cas, the way he burrowed his head to Dean's chest was a testament to the fact that he made this happen. Dean made the angel come apart. He gave Cas this pleasure, and, to Dean, it was beautiful beyond words.

Both the moment, and Cas.

 

 

 


	45. Variety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: 153  
> fluff

Their kisses came in several different forms; There was the closed-mouthed good morning kiss, and the peck on the lips when passing each other in the kitchen when fetching coffee. Or passing each other in the corridors of the bunker. Or generally just walking past each other, wherever they happened to be.

There were the passionate, devouring kisses which tended to turn into breathing shared air with the all-consuming intensity of their lovemaking.

Then there was this; The TV droning on in the background while they were lost in gentle touches and slick lips brushing together, tongues caressing rather than demanding, eyes closed, and the occasional content sigh escaping one or the other.

Sometimes things heated up, sometimes they didn't, but the ease of the closeness brought by these moments made them lose the plot of whatever they were watching more often than not.

Neither of them wouldn't have it any other way.

***

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 290  
> Rating: Gen  
> schmoop, the mix tape

It's a long road ahead, the weather is dreadful with rain and winds strong enough to make Baby swerve from time to time, but Castiel's gift mix tape is playing and Sam has managed to fall asleep in the back seat, so it's just Dean and Cas awake to marvel at the strength of nature.

The music plays softly, and Dean is focused on driving, when his ears perk up at the sound of Cas singing softly. It's out of tune, low sounds that are coming from the angels throat, but the fact that Cas knows these songs, has listened to them enough to learn them, that makes Deans heart skip a beat.

The song ends, and another one begins. Its the most romantic one Dean dared to put on the tape, and Cas knows this one too. Its wreaking havoc on Deans concentration. And the fact that Cas has turned to look at him, effectively making the song about Dean, and theres nothing else to do but to hazard a moment to reach his hand and cover Cas's, when all the while Cas sings, from the heart.

A lightning flashes, promising more rain and gusts of wind, but theres sun shining in Deans heart, pulsing in rhythm with Cas's thumb brushing his fingers.

He's going to need both hands on the wheel, and he sweeps his fingers over Cas's palm apologetically before letting go.

A smile tugs at his lips as he joins in, him and his angel singing quietly to one another while a storm is brewing.

If Dean was inclined to ponder things _way_ too deeply, he'd probably think it's a metaphor of their relationship.

Castiel most likely does, and Dean loves him all the more for it.

***

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: ~500  
> fluff, mild internalized homophobia, mild angst

Holding hands. The bane of Dean Winchester's existence.

It all probably started with hugs. From life-affirming, they evolved into something that happens every day, when Cas has had his coffee and kisses Dean good morning with a hug, both of which  Dean is all too happy to return.

Casual touches, Cas’s hand brushing Dean's cheek when he passes him in the library. Cas’s hand sliding across Deans back and down to his ass when Dean is under the hood of Baby. These are all welcomed, appreciated. Treasured.

But the hand holding.

To be fair, it was Dean who started it; watching movies or Dr. Sexy was all the more fun when you could hold your lovers hand, or wrap an arm across his shoulders. The way Cas smiled and squeezed his hand was always so sweet.

But then Cas started experimenting. Outside.

Obviously he'd observed other couples holding hands and wanted to try it for himself, but Dean wasnt too sure about that. About announcing to the world the state of their relationship, that they were romantically involved. It was like a neon sign above their heads, and all Dean could do was to expect trouble.

So he evaded the best he could; shoving his hands into his pockets, which only resulted in Cas worrying about Dean having cold hands, and sticking his hand into Dean's pocket. Which made it even worse. Dean didn’t have the heart to tell Cas to stop, and if he was honest with himself, he kinda liked it. Having spent his life worrying about others, it was nice to have Cas taking care of him, needless though it was.

Then came a day. A perfectly ordinary day in some nameless town, and Dean had a true revelation in the middle of the street, on their way to a diner; Cas had been holding his hand for well over six months now, and nothing bad had happened. No leering from ignorant outsiders, not even a sideways look, and all this while he'd been advertising his relationship to the world.

Dean stopped in his tracks and did something, that if someone had told him yesterday that it would come to this, he’d have laughed until his stomach hurt; Dean turned to Cas and kissed him, right there on the street.

What Cas had done, however inadvertently, was to make Dean understand that it was all in his own head. All this time, Cas had seen the changes in the world, and though it wasn’t perfect, it was  _better,_ andhe'd been so blind he'd been antagonistic toward the only person who'd patiently, angelically, tried to make him open his eyes.

It was Dean who took Cas's hand, smoothing his thumb across his skin. Dean had nothing to hide, and while the world wasn’t perfect, Dean was ready to take whatever it dole out for them, hand in hand with his angel.

Dean stuck both their hands into his pocket. It was frigging Ice Age around here. But it did nothing to dampen his smile.

***


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Word count: 305  
> fluffity fluff

”Close your eyes.” Dean was leaning on his hand, smiling and watching Cas lay on the bed, his other hand held in Cas's on his stomach.

”Why?” Cas looked dubious, complete with a frown that made Dean smile even wider.

”Come on, Cas, you do this to me all the time. Or do you honestly deny staring at me when I sleep?”

Cas closed his eyes, mouth quirking into a small smile. ”Honestly? No. I spend a lot of time committing you to memory.”

”I've noticed. Now shuddup and let me look at you.”

The smile on Dean's face turned soft once Cas relaxed under the scrutiny, eyes roaming across Castiel's features.

There were the faint lines around Cas's eyes which turned into crinkles when he laughed, and those grooves on his forehead that Dean swore got deeper each time Cas frowned.

The full lips just waiting to be kissed, pursed everso slightly, as if Cas didn't fully approve of this.

A curl of hair twisted behind Cas's ear, making Dean's fingers itch with the temptation to rub his fingers against Cas's scalp. To feel that soft hair against his skin.

Every part of the angel deserved to be admired. It made a whole that made Dean's heart skip a beat.

Dean lifted his hand from Cas's hold and poked Cas on the tip of his nose. The following nose scrunch revealed the laughlines along there, making Dean's chest fill with warmth.

”Are you done?” Cas peeked through one eye suspiciously.

”Not just yet, close your eyes,” Dean whispered, leaning closer and cupping Cas's face with his palm.

He began planting soft, slow kisses to Cas's forehead. He'd start there. Cas's lips would be left last, as Dean knew himself all too well. Once he'd started, he couldn't stop.

***

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences  
> Word count: 388  
> fluff, Dean in, married life

Short of shouting it from the rooftops, Dean tried to be a bit more subtle about the exciting turn of events.

It had been four months since they were married, courtesy of Sam and some questionable paperwork, and the newness still hadn’t faded; Dean still grinned like an idiot each time he caught a glimpse of his ring, and made sure everyone with eyes saw it too when he was paying for something, awkwardly using his left hand just to show it off.

The best  part was when people asked him if the ring was platinum, or white gold, and Dean could grin smugly and tell people it was handcrafted by his husband from a very rare metal. Hard to come by, even harder to smelt and work with.

He mostly left out the part that if push came to shove, he could always jam it into an angel's or a demon's eye and fry them. He learned that from his husband. There were times when he couldn't keep his mouth shut, but, blessedly, Cas was usually there to explain that his  _husband_  watches a lot of indie movies. They usually have quite the suspicious eyes following them out, but that doesn't matter. Dean beams at Cas for calling him his husband. In  _that_  tone.

But the best part is that if a trip to an emergency room is absolutely required, maybe a few days in observation for a concussion, Cas is there. He  _can_  be there, because he's Deans  _husband_. That's what it says in the official paperwork, and for once, no one has to lie to make it happen.

At a bar, Dean still has eyes, but when the halfhearted flirting gets too excessive, he just whips out his hand, watches the silvery ring gleam on his finger, and doesn't apologize, doesn’t regret that he's taken. He's proud, and more often than not, buys the girl a drink, who obliges by listening to how magnificent and out of this world Deans husband is. 'Sounds like a catch' is almost an offense to Dean's ears but he generally tries not to scoff. After all, these people don't know the half of it.

Cas is awesome.

It's a fact, a law of nature, and Dean wants everyone to know that.

Maybe he  _should_  shout it from the rooftops

***


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Word count: 475  
> rimming, anal fingering, bottom Dean

It was one of their better ideas to start getting a room for Dean and Cas, allowing Sam the luxury of privacy, and a whole lot less emotional scars from walking in on Dean and Cas.

This arrangement made possible the situation in which Dean was very enthusiastically finding himself in; ass up on their bed, naked and eager, while Cas knelt behind him, planting kisses to Dean's ass cheeks, teasing Dean's hole with a wet fingertip.

Dean pressed his forehead to the pillow, widening his stance and biting his bottom lip with a grin when Cas's tongue laved over the puckered opening, so hot and soft, and everything Dean needed.

Cas's hands were firmly on Dean's buttocks, holding him open and making him feel exposed, vulnerable, while knowing he was in the safest hands possible.

All thought flew out of his head once Cas began fucking his tongue into Dean's hole, his breath hot on Dean's sensitive skin, making him sigh deeply, melting on the pillows.

His cock was leaking already. It wasn't a secret between the two that Dean loved to be eaten out, and the low humming Cas began took what was left of Dean's though patterns.

Dimly, he heard the slap of skin when Cas took care of himself, the very idea that Cas got off from this as much as Dean did, it only heightened the sensations. Dean was flying high, arms trembling.

From then on, it was just pleasure – Cas adding two fingers to the mix, thrusting them shallowly inside Dean, while licking around them, causing every single nerve ending to shoot static to Dean's cock, which was pulsing with each thrust, but when Cas pushed his fingers in deeper, pushing against Dean's prostate with each thrust, milking him while sucking on his rim, it made Dean's world turn white.

He threw his head back in a long moan, his orgasm anything but gentle, while strings of come soiled their sheets and when he felt Cas's moan against his hole, and his release painting the back of his thigh, the aftershocks were almost as forceful as his orgasm.

Cas slowed his movements but didn't withdraw his fingers, gently moving them inside Dean, and all Dean could do was to take it. Take the road to over sensitivity, to the knowledge that throughout the day he would be reminded of this when he moved just so, and he'd love every moment of it.

Cas withdrew his fingers and kissed Dean's open hole, tonguing it gently, before crawling up the bed to get to eye level with Dean.

Both of them were pink with gradually fading arousal, eyes bright and smiles on their faces, Dean sliding his hand behind Cas's head to pull him into a kiss.

These were clearly the superior ways to wake up. Coffee was overrated.

***

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Word count: 411  
> fluff

They drove outside of Lebanon once it got dark enough, to get away from the light pollution so they could actually  _see_  the stars stargazing was all about.

They'd opted to skip the usual beers since it was too cold, and had brought a thermos of hot chocolate.

Sitting on the hood of the Impala, Dean and Cas stared at the skies in silence, both lost it thought, though Dean had his trepidation about where Cas's thoughts might lead him. His home might be here with him, and Sam, but what he'd considered as his family for eons were up there.

Dean's worries soon disappeared once Castiel began to speak quietly; “I'll never understand humanity's fascination with alien life. What is there to be curious about?”

“What?” Dean was dumbfounded. That was the last thing he'd expected from the angel.

“And why do these aliens always have to be from Sirius, Dean? Its just a  _star_ , unable to sustain life.”

“I-- I don't know. I've never stopped to think about it.” He turned to look at Cas, who was staring at him intently. “You haven't been reading those magazines with hysterical people talking about marrying ghosts, have you?”

Cas glanced away, slightly abashed. “Gabriel introduced me to them. It gives an interesting insight into madness.”

“I bet it does,” Dean chuckled, and shivered, the warm drink doing nothing to stave off the cold.

“It's interesting how serious people are about things that simply don't exist,” Cas stood up, placing his cup on the hood, and shrugged out of his trench coat. “Except when they do, but that's another issue entirely.”

Cas wrapped his coat around Dean's shoulders tightly and climbed back on the car, taking Dean's cold hand into his own and returning to look at the stars. “I suppose that's just humans and their imagination. A star is bright, therefore there must be something more to it.”

Dean was quiet for a beat, looking down at their joined hands and suddenly feeling a lot warmer.

So this was the new normal. Cas sending worried glances toward Dean, hot chocolate, and something about how Sirius was a dog in India.

Dean interrupted Cas, leaning in to kiss him mid-sentence, just because he felt like it. Because he could.

He went willingly when Cas tugged him closer and the rest of the sentence was lost in the night for good.

***


End file.
